Gigantic
by InnovationIncarnate
Summary: My version of the cancelled Disney film, Gigantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Gigantic**

 **Chapter #1**

 **The Beans**

 **Jack's Home - Inside**

Jack and his wife were extraordinarily poor. Their only source of income was their cow and her milk, but soon, the cow could give no more milk. His wife was pregnant and it was becoming all too apparent that their child would be born into a life of poverty.

"Don't worry. Once my fame as a lauded adventurer comes around, the fortune will follow!" Jack said, grinning.

Jack's wife giggled.

"You always know how to make me laugh, Jack." Jack's wife said. "But this is serious, Jack. She isn't giving any milk. It's about time we sold the cow."

"What do you mean? We're doing pretty fine as it is. We have a roof over our heads..."

"Which is tearing apart!"

Chunks of the roof suddenly collapsed.

"Okay, but...all the food we can eat..."

"A couple of beans?"

"Okay, so we're not doing so hot...but-"

"I mean it, Jack. Tomorrow, I want you to take her to the market and sell her."

"Seems a tad cruel, doesn't it?"

"Jack!"

"Fine, fine, you win. We'll sell the cow."

"Thanks, dear."

"You're welcome, honey."

 **Town**

Jack walked towards the town marketplace. Suddenly, he encountered a strange old man.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Just a dealer." The old man declared.

"Whatever you're offering, I don't want it. I'm an upstanding, responsible gent."

"This isn't just anything I have. It's... _magic._ "

"Magic? In what way?"

The dealer pulled some beans out of his bag and showed them to Jack.

"Beans? Oh, no thanks. Me and my wife have had plenty of beans."

"These aren't just any beans. These are the key to your future!"

"Key to my future? Right. Look, I've got to get going to find a _real deal_..."

"Wait, wait, don't leave! I swear I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure you are."

"They'll fulfill your dream! Everyone has a dream! What is _yours?_ "

"My _dream?_ "

"Yes, yes, they'll fulfill your heart's desires!"

"You're not playing me?"

"I swear I tell the truth!"

"So...let's say I wanted to become a swashbuckling adventurer. Would these beans make me into one?"

"Yes! As long as you use them properly! Just give me the cow and I'll give you the beans!"

"Alright. You've got a trade, sir."

"Pleasure doing business with you, sonny!"

 **Jack's Home - Inside**

" _Beans?_ You sold our cow for _beans?_ "

"Now, hold on, honey..."

"No, I will not 'hold on'! You sold our prized cow for beans!"

"The man said they were magic!"

"Magic? _Magic?_ What are you, a child?"

"He said they'd make my dream come true!"

" _Your_ dream?"

"Yeah, he said they'd make me into an adventurer!"

"And you _listened_ to him? It's about time you let go of this silly delusion of yours, this, this... _fantasy!_ "

"Fantasy?"

"You are _not_ an adventurer! You're a husband and soon-to-be father! You have _got_ to stop acting like a twelve-year-old!"

"Twelve-year-old?"

"Oh, sometimes I wonder why I ever married you..."

Jack's wife threw the beans onto the ground and left the room in tears.

"Honey, wait!" Jack said, hurt by her tears.

 **Jack's Home - Outside**

"Child? Twelve-year-old? Where does she..." Jack said.

Jack stared into the night blue sky, filled with twinkling stars.

"If only I had one chance, I'd seize it. I'd make both our dreams come true. I'd be an adventurer and we'd both be filthy rich..."

Jack sighed and took one last look at the beans in his hand.

"Guess these beans really are worthless."

Jack tossed the beans into the soil and woefully entered his home.

 **Jack's Home - Outside**

Jack woke up early in the morning, unable to sleep, and walked outside. Suddenly, he saw a colossal beanstalk that had, apparently, sprouted from the ground.

"Whoa..." Jack said.

 _"They'll fulfill your dream! Everyone has a dream! What is_ yours? _"_

 _"Yes, yes, they'll fulfill your heart's desires!"_

 _"Yes! As long as you use them properly_!"

"A...beanstalk. Wonder where it leads. Maybe...just maybe..."

Jack began to climb the beanstalk, singing to himself.

 _It's time!_

 _It's finally time!_

 _It's time to embark on my adventure!_

 _It's time to make my dream come true!_

 _I will make it for sure!_

 _I will not try, but I will do!_

 _And although this beanstalk is large,_

 _I will not stop!_

 _I will be the one to take charge,_

 _and make it to the very top!_

 _It's time!_

 _It's time to embark on my adventure!_

 _It's time to make my dream come true!_

 _It's time!_

 _It's finally time!_

Author's Note: I was devastated when Gigantic was cancelled. So I've taken it upon myself to write my own version of the film, little-by-little. This is only the first chapter, obviously. And yes, Jack sings at the end. It's a "Disney film", so of course there are bound to be some songs! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gigantic**

 **Chapter #2**

 **The Top**

 **The Beanstalk**

Jack continued to climb the beanstalk.

" _Phew_...I'm starting to get tired..." Jack said.

Eventually, Jack made it to the summit of the beanstalk. A sweeping, white cloud appeared beneath his feet.

"A cloud?" Jack asked, looking at the cloud beneath him. "It's...puffy."

He surveyed his surroundings, and in his sight line was a colossal door, about seventy feet long.

"A door? A _big_ one at that. Wonder where it leads. Well, only one way to find out. I'm going in!"

Jack snuck in through the open space beneath the door.

Suddenly, Jack saw a young girl with long, golden hair and blue eyes. But the peculiar element to her appearance was that she was at least sixty feet tall!

"Wow! A little man!" The young giantess said, ecstatic. "And he's _so_ cute!"

"Wait, wait, wait _-_ ah no!" Jack protested as he was plucked from the ground.

Inma now held the miniature man in her colossal hands.

"I can't wait to take you home! Then, we can play together, all day long!"

"You don't understand!"

But Inma ignored his pleading screams and merrily skipped to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gigantic**

 **Chapter #3**

 **Jack and Inma**

 **Inma's Castle**

"Put me down, right now!" Jack yelled.

Jack was still in the grasp of the colossal Inma. It wasn't long before Inma reached her home, an entire castle comprised of blue and white marble. Inma entered, hiding Jack behind her as she raced to her room.

 _I love my little man, I love my little man, you can make him do this, you can make him do this._ Inma sang as she played with Jack's miniature body.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled.

 _"There are so many things you can do with a little man!_

 _You can toss him in the air!_

Inma tossed him in the air and then caught him. Jack breathed heavily.

 _you can pet his tiny hair_

Inma petted his hair.

"Don't do that!" Jack said.

 _My pretty pretty pretty little man._

"I am not your pretty-"

 _You can make him do this, you can make him do this!_

"STOP!"

 _You can wash him in a dish, be care he gets ticklish, my teeny little man._

"Stop that! Stop it!" Jack yelled as she washed him. "This isn't right!"

 _You can comb his tiny hair! My fluffy, stuffy, puffy little man!_ Inma sang as she combed his hair, hurting him in the process.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

 _And he even makes a_

 _pretty good bookmark!_

Inma slammed him into the inside of one of her books and shut it hard.

"AAAAAAGGGGGH!" Jack cried in agony.

 _He's cutest when he's jumping on a spongecake!_

Inma had placed Jack on a spongecake and he was desperately trying to escape.

 _He's funny when he's running across the floor!_

Jack was scurrying across the ground, still attempting an escape from the behemoth of a girl.

 _I hope I won't be stepping on my angry little leprechaun!_

Inma loomed over the tiny man, casting an enormous shadow on him.

 _Because he's all I've been praying for!_

Inma plucked him from the ground and held him close to her chest.

"I am not your little maaaaaaaaan-" Jack protested, but he was swung around by the ecstatic little girl.

 _In a life that's kind of lonely, I thought if only, I had a little man._ Inma stated wistfully.

Jack climbed out of Inma's grip.

"I _said_ , I am not your little man!" Jack announced, indignant.

"But you _are_ a little man, aren't you?" Inma questioned.

"No, I'm not. I am an average-sized man. You are just a very, very, very, very, _very_ big girl. What exactly do your parents feed you?" Jack quipped.

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from below."

"The lower world? I've always wanted to go there."

"Well, too bad. You'd probably cause a panic down there, what with you being a giant and all."

"But I'm not mean! I'm nice! All of my people are! It's the Storm Giants that are bad!"

"Storm Giants? Who are they?"

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, I had to include the song _Little Man_ , since it's integral to Jack and Inma's first meeting. It's a shame the movie was cancelled, since we'll never be able to hear the actual song. But anyway, expect me to update the story on a more regular basis.


End file.
